tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Dimension
Shadow Dimension is the fourth episode of Miss Teleport. Synopsis After Shadow Fighter brought Fireblazer to the Shadow Dimension, He tortures him and uses him. Victoria can finally see her family and friends again. Savannah and Jason are bothered by Rick again and meet a friendly, but also dangerous alien. But in the meantime, Shadow Fighter with his new ally attacks again. He wants to get more aliens and create an army of them. Victoria especially doesn't want this and has to find a way to stop him. Plot In the Shadow Dimension, Fireblazer wakes up. "Where the hell am I?" Fireblazer says. Nobody responds. He steps out of his bed and walks out of the room. "I have to find the answer myself." Fireblazer says soft. He walks further in the house. It looks like a hospital without windows. He walks down in the stairs until he gets at the entrance. At the entrance somebody is standing. "Hey?, Can you tell me where we are?" Fireblazer says. The man doesn't say anything and stays staring at one of the only windows of the entire hospital. "Hey are you deaf or something?" Fireblazer says. "I am not, Glad you finally awaked" The man says. He turns around and shows himself. "Can you tell me where we are?" Fireblazer says. "We are in Crystal City Hospital." The man says. "Okay, but why are we the only ones here?" Fireblazer says. "Haven't you heard the news I am the only man alive?" The man says. "So that means I actually should be dead?" Fireblazer. "Yes totally right" The man says and he shows himself as Shadow Fighter. "Okay one lie, I am not a man." Shadow Fighter and he runs towards Fireblazer and grabs him. Back on Earth in Crystal City, Victoria and Jill are in the car. "Are you excited to see your family again?" Jill says. "Yes I am" Victoria says glad. They stop their car before Timothy's house. "End of the ride" Jill says. Victoria steps out of the car. "I have to go now, see you soon." Jill says and she rides away. Victoria walks towards the front door. He knocks on the door. 10 seconds later, Timothy opens the door. "Victoria?" Timothy says and he embraces her. "Where the hell have you been?" Timothy says. "I can explain everything." Victoria says. They walk back inside where Nicole and Patrick are sitting. "Victoria!" They both very glad says and run towards her. "Our younghest child." Patrick says while embracing her. "I knew you wasn't dead" Nicole says. Some minutes later Victoria starts explaining everything. "This may sound weird, but I teleported to Antarctica" Victoria says. "Antarctica? Teleporting?" Timothy says. "So this means you can teleport to everything you want" Timothy says. "Not really, I can only do this yet." Victoria says and she teleports from the living room to the kitchen. "Holy Shit" Timothy says. "How the hell did you do that?" Patrick says. "I just saw the living room in my head and teleported to it" Victoria says. "So that means you can also teleport to New York or Paris?" Nicole says. "No I can't teleport very long distances they said" Victoria says. "Who is they?" Timothy says. "I will explain it, When I was in Antarctia I met some people, and they gave me some food and later, Some other people came in a helicopter. They brought me back to Crystal City and learned me how to use my power, so they is them" Victoria says. "But who actually are them?" Timothy says. "Some team, their leader is Mason Carter. They were very kind to me" Victoria says. "You sure you can trust them" Patrick says. "Yes I am, a girl that worked for them was very nice to me, her name is Jill." Victoria says. "I'd like to meet those people too" Timothy says. "Ok I hope that would be possible" Victoria says. Savannah and Jason walk into Charlie's office. "Hey Savannah" Charlie says. "Hey Charlie" Savannah says. "Still haven't heard anything about Victoria?" Charlie says. "No I am sorry." Savannah says. "She never went gone so long" Charlie says. "She probably will come back soon" Savannah says. "Wait who is he?" Charlie says pointing to Jason. "He is just a friend" Savannah says. "Okay nice to meet you, I am Charlie Rhine" Charlie says and shakes the hand with Jason. "I am Jason Walker" Jason says. "So you will help Savannah in Victoria's absence?" Charlie says. "I will try to" Jason says. "Okay great, Because I have a new case for you" Charlie says. "Okay about what is it?" Savannah says. "It is about a girl. Her boyfriend tried to rape and kill her." Charlie says. "That doesn't sound like a boyfriend" Savannah says. "So we will meet her?" Jason says. "Yes I will give her addres" Charlie says. "No you won't give her anything" a too familair voice to Savannah says. "How the hell do you know I work here Rick?" Savannah says mad. "I know everything about you honey, I still love you" Rick says. "No you don't, why the hell did you sleep with that bitch then?" Savannah says. "Stop you two!, and who the hell is that Savannah?" Charlie says. "That's my former boyfriend" Savannah says. "And do you want to have him here?" Charlie says. "No I don't" Savannah says. "Okay then, guards!" Charlie says. The Guards walk towards Rick. "This is unfair, I have every right to be here." Rick says while he is throwen outside by the guards. Outside, Rick is throwen on the ground. "I will get you Savannah, You will be mine again one day!!!" Rick say mad. On that moment Victoria steps out of her car and heard him screaming that. "Savannah?" Victoria says. "Yes I will get her, and she will be mine" Rick says to Victoria. "I think you won't" Victoria says. "You have totally no idea where you talking about" Rick says and he walks away. "Weird dude" Victoria says and she walks inside. Inside she sees Savannah, Charlie and a guy she remembers in Charlie's office. They see her too now. "Victoria?" Savannah says and she walks to her. "Where the hell have you been?" Charlies says mad. "I took a vacation in Antarctica" Victoria says kidding. "Antarctica?" Savannah says. "You have been in Antarctica?" Jason says. "Yes" Victoria says. "I don't accept your jokes, but for ones I will, come one go to work you three" Charlie says and he walks away. "One question, Who are you again?" Victoria says to Jason. "I am the guy you found in that secret base" Jason says. "Oh yeah I remember you" Victoria says. "Can I talk to you under 4 eyes?" Savannah says. "Okay" Victoria says. and they walk to another hallway. "Can you tell me where you have really been?" Savannah says. "I have truly been in Antarctica" Victoria says. "Only thing I remember is that you disappeared." Savannahs says. "I teleported to Antarctica" Victoria continues. "How?" Savannah says. "Do you want coffee?" Victoria says. "Allright" Savannah says. "Okay see you back" Victoria says and she teleports. 30 seconds later, she arrives back. "Sorry that coffee machine was slow" Victoria says. "I can't believe my eyes, how the hell did you do that?" Savannah says. "I just saw the coffee machine in your office for my eyes and teleported to it" Victoria says. "How can you do this, I don't understand" Savannah says. "It is probably because I was exposed to that radiation in that base too long" Victoria says. "This is unbelieveble, can you also teleport me?" Savannah says. On that moment Jason interrupts them and says: "Don't we have to go?" "Yes we do" Victoria says. Savannah has still a lot of questions but she has to deal with it. In the base, Jill comes back. "Where is Victoria?" Mason says to Jill. "I have brought her to her family." Jill says. "How the hell could you do that?, I have told you not so. You ignored an order" Mason says. "I am sorry Mason, but I just couldn't it" Jill says. "What couldn't you do? You have become soft because of that girl" Mason says. "I just couldn't watch that she wouldn't see her family." Jill says. "Since when do you care about other people? The only people where you should care about are we" Mason says: "Okay, I will forgive you, but you have only one thing to do" "Okay allright then" Jill says. Victoria, Jason and Savannah go to the house of the case they are on. "It should be here" Savannah says. "You can stay in the car Jason" Savannah says. "Ok allright" Jason says. They step out of the car and rang on the bell. "Miss Swanson?" Savannah says. "Yes?" Chelsea says. "We are the two detectives on your case" Victoria says. "Okay come in" Chelsea says. They go sitting in the living room. "Do you any idea where your husband is?" Victoria says. "No I don't" Chelsea says. "When is the last time you saw him?" Savannah says. "Yesterday" Chelsea says and she stays calm. "Where did you saw him?" Victoria says. "In the supermarket, he yelled my name and said I will fuck me today, I am very scared" Chelsea says scared. "We promise, we won't let that happen" Savannah says. "Do you want something to drink?" Victoria says. "No I will get it myself." Chelsea says. She walks to the kitchen and drinks something. Outside, Jason is sitting in the car. He has nothing to do until he sees somebody walking before his car. He walks towards Chelsea's home. "I won't allow that" Jason says. He steps out of the car and walks towards the men. "What are you doing mr.?" Jason says. "My girlfriend lives here" Michael says. "Girlfriend? You tried to kill and rape here!" Jason says. "How the hell do you know that?" Michael says and he slams him in his face. Jason falls unconscious. "You are mine Chelsea" Michael says. He picks his axe and smashes on the door. "What the hell is that?" Victoria says. "It is him, he is here" Chelsea says even more scared. "Open the fucking door Chelsea!!!!" Michael says. Chelsea tries to hide her. Savannah and Victoria walks to the door. "I will just open the door" Victoria says to Savannah. "Allright" Savannah says. Victoria opens the door. Michael is surprised that somebody opened the door. "Who the hell are you?" Michael says. "Your biggest nightmare" a voice says. "Wait who said that?" Michael says, but on that moment he is on fire. He is very hot and later burns down to fire. "HAHAHAHA, He totally burned down to fire" Fireblazer says. "You shouldn't have done that" Victoria says. "Who the hell is that?" Savannah says to Victoria. "Somebody I have met in the time I was absent" Victoria says. "And once again you stand in my way" Fireblazer says. He breaths some fire towards Victoria and Savannah. They jump away. "Lets find her" Fireblazer says. He totally puts the house on fire. But on that moment, Chelsea comes out the house and attacks him. She totally smashes him away. Victoria and Savannah are surprised to see that. But Fireblazer comes back and breaths fire towards Chelsea. She is on fire but it doesn't hurt her very much. "That's all you can?" Chelsea says. Fireblazer becomes angry and starts fighting with her. He breaths a fire circles on them, so Victoria and Savannah can't help her. She is stronger but then Fireblazer stand on her feet and hits her hard in her face. "You are mine now." Fireblazer says. "Now would be a good time" Fireblazer says. A shadow appear and Fireblazer grabs Chelsea and jumps in it. Victoria and Savannah try to stop him, but it fails. "No!" Victoria and Savannah bothy say. Back in Victoria's office, They are discussing about it. "We would have thought that she has powers" Victoria says. "I certainly don't" Savannah says. "Neither did I" Jason says. Back in the Shadow Dimension, Fireblazer bring Chelsea to Shadow Fighter. "Good work Fireblazer. I really appreciate your work" Shadow Figther says. "She will become one of us, and her name will be Miracle Girl. Cast * Christa B. Allen as Victoria Dawson/Miss Teleport * Tyler Posey as Jason Walker * Charlotte Best as Savannah Land * Lucy Fry as Jill Anderson * Tom Goodman-Hill as Charlie Rhine * John Michael Higgins as Mason Carter * Jack Reynor as Timothy Dawson Guest Stars * Julie Benz as Nicole Dawson (Special Guest Star) * Jon Hamm as Patrick Dawson (Special Guest Star) * Alexis Denisof as Shadow Fighter (Voice Only) * Nico Tortorella as Rick Barker * Jonah Hill as Fireblazer * Andi Matichak as Chelsea Swanson * Kyle Garner as Michael Fitzgerald Category:Episodes Category:Miss Teleport Episodes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu